Shall We Date?
by Ushi Miruku
Summary: Juuzou is trying to get your attention, but you only seem to be interested in that stupid dating sim! He is adamant on snatching your phone from your hands so you can finally pay a little more attention to him. (Juuzou x Reader) (One-Shot!)
_**I don't have much to say about this fanfiction, to be honest. Just a one-shot I had posted on Deviantart once upon a time. Also, an actual dating sim is referenced in it. Shall We Date is an actual thing, check it out.**_

* * *

You sat on the couch in the living room of your apartment, cell phone in hand. You had been playing one of your many anime dating sims that you spent, debatably, more money than you should have on. Hours had passed, and you began to feel uncomfortable, since your current sitting position had caused your ankle to cramp up and fall asleep. Shifting your position, you narrowed your eyes at the screen of your phone, admiring your absolutely adorable, virtual, anime boyfriend from the Shall We Date: Wizardess game that you downloaded a month or so ago.

You checked on the games as often as you could, when you weren't working, or attending college classes, which wasn't often at all. Another hindrance when it came to having time for personal leisure, was a certain little white-haired fire-cracker that might as well be your roommate, considering how often he would visit you. You met a few months ago, when he had been doing an investigation for the CCG. You had been out and about, shopping for groceries, when you were suddenly bumped into by the young man. He apologized politely, and walked off without saying another word.

You thought nothing of the encounter, and realized only until you arrived at the grocery store that you were missing your wallet from your back pocket. You panicked and went back outside, retracing your steps. When you couldn't find it after a good hour or so of searching, you called the police department and reported it missing. You ended up going hungry that night, and went home in a sulk due the misfortune that you encountered.

After you laid down for bed that night, and were just about asleep, you heard a thump outside of your window. You glanced up and spotted a white-haired man propped up on the outside window sill, attempting to pull the window open. He had piercing red eyes, pale skin, and wore a pink, long sleeve, button-up, with suspenders and black pants that reached a little past his knee. Red stitch marks decorated his skin in an oddly beautiful way. You jumped out of your skin, startled, and gawked at the boy.

The stranger looked up at you, meeting your gaze. A wide grin spread across his face, and he pointed to the lock, seemingly trying to persuade you into letting him in. You sat there for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. He had looked odd, and not really the most inviting person you had ever seen in your life.

Seeming to notice your uncertainty, the man had reached in his back pocket and fumbled for a few moments, before pulling out your black, leather, wallet that you had lost earlier that day. As if to confirm any further uncertainty you had, the boy unfolded the wallet and revealed your driver's license to you, with a big smile on his face.

'Oh, crap!' You had thought, bolting up from bed. Without a second thought, you stupidly unlocked and slid open the window, letting the strange, unsettling, boy in.

The moment his feet plopped down on your hardwood floor, a sense of dread flooded in your abdomen. There was definitely something off about the boy.

Your intuition had been right. He hasn't left you alone since. When you had asked him why exactly he had hung around as much as he did, he only shrugged and claimed it to be a cure for his boredom. Forcing him to leave wasn't really an option considering you had found out he was quite a dangerous person. Not only that you actually, slowly, began to enjoy his company. He was quirky, abrupt, impulsive, and rude, but he also had a somewhat sweet and tender-hearted side to him.

You never dared ask of his past, but for some reason you could tell something, or someone really hurt him deeply. He never was really visibly sad. In fact, his vulnerability to sadness or empathy is what made you question his past. You somehow felt that you were the only family figure he had, or had left, better yet. He was Juuzou Suzuya, and he had become a very important person to you.

You sighed, trying to shake your train of thought. You silently prayed you would finish your game for the day before Juuzou got home. You looked back down at the screen, and used up your first ticket you were granted that day to read Randy's story line. You were really immensely captured by this character. Perhaps it had to do with his innocence and playfulness, or his adoration for anything sweet.

Perhaps it was because it reminded you of a certain someone.

The character was mysterious, and didn't talk much about himself. He was quite feminine looking, and dressed in a relatively feminine and cutesy way. There were obvious differences between Juuzou and your fictional anime boyfriend, but there were also a lot of similarities.

Just as you were about to use up your next ticket, your front door opened suddenly.

"(Y/n)! I'm home~!"

The white-haired boy kicked the door closed with his foot, and looked around, spotting you on the couch. A large grin spread across his face. "Wow, don't tell me you're playing that dumb game again!"

You sighed, mentally cursing your luck.

"It's not dumb..." You mumbled, pouting childishly.

"Sure, whatever you say!" Juuzou strode over to you and plopped unceremoniously on the end of the couch opposite to you. He let out a relaxed sigh, and draped the back of his hand over his forehead.

You avoided looking at him, in hopes that he would keep quiet and possibly let you do your own thing. He had been home a little later than usual, so maybe, just maybe, he would be too pooped to try and force you to participate in what he wanted to do. You used up your next ticket and went back to the story.

After a few moments of silence, Juuzou peeked out from under his pale, stitched, hand, and narrowed his eyes at you. "What's that dumb game about anyways?"

You sighed.

"It's a dating simulator," you said simply.

"Dating simulator?"

"Yup."

"What's that?"

Did you really have to explain that?

'It's just Juuzou, why would it matter? Hell, he probably won't even know what I'm talking about,' you mused.

Fine, you would tell him.

"It's like a visual novel, where you read about you as an anime character, and you fall in love with whatever character you pick."

Juuzou frowned. "Fall in love? Why?"

You glanced up at him, furrowing your brows and narrowing your eyes at him, feeling a little too exposed for comfort. "I dunno, why not?"

Juuzou didn't reply, he just narrowed his eyes at the blank television screen in front of you two.

You took advantage of the silence and made more progress on your story, but just as you used up the third ticket...

"Who did you pick?"

"Huh?"

"You said you pick a character to fall in love with. Well, who did you pick?" he asked, sounded a little impatient, his gaze fixed on you.

"Oh, uhm..." you paused for a moment before turning your screen towards him, and pointing at Randy's figure in the center. "I picked him. His name is Randy, and he's super cute and his story is fun..." you blushed a little, feeling embarrassed about explaining it to Juuzou.

Juuzou scrutinized the pink-haired character on the screen for a few moments before turning away, and propping the right side of face on the palm of his hand.

"He's ugly as dirt," he deadpanned.

You gaped at his comment. "N-no, he isn't!" you defended.

"Yup. I've seen prettier crazed ghouls than that thing."

"Y-you're just saying that!" you turned you face to the screen of your phone and pouted.

"I know you're not the nicest person, but you didn't have to be mean about my anime boyfriend," you grumbled, fully aware it wasn't the most intelligent words you had ever spoke.

"He isn't real, stupid."

You puffed your cheeks and glared at him. "You don't think I know that?"

Juuzou didn't reply verbally, he just kinda stared you down. After a moment he scooted over in your direction and abruptly swiped the phone from your hands.

"H-Hey...! Give that back!" you demanded, raising your voice.

Despite you and Juuzou not being too far apart in height, the boy had managed to hold the phone over your head, and dodged your grabbing hands as they helplessly tried to retrieve your cellular device.

"Juuzou, wait, just sto-!" and with that the boy stood up on his feet, and wagged the phone playfully in his hand.

"C'mon, try to catch me, (Y/n)!"

This turned into a game of tag around the house between you two, except you always lost.

It went on for about ten minutes before Juuzou finally stopped in your bedroom, flopped on your bed, and caught his breath. You came up behind him and exhaled in exasperation, your brows still furrowed. You plopped down next to him, your breathing just as erratic as his. It took you a few moment before you managed to speak.

"Y-You gonna hand it over now...?"

The white-haired man shook his head. "I don't want to."

You let out a deep sigh, and turned over on your side to face him. "Why's that?"

He hesitated, seemingly contemplating his next words.

"You don't need anyone but me," he replied firmly, and confidently.

Your face flushed instantly at his reply. Had you misheard him...?

"Wh-what...?"

"You heard me," he said firmly, confirming what you had almost, maybe, hoped you misheard?

"B-but... It's just a game, Juuzou," you reasoned, propping your head up on your hand, using your elbow. 'He's just confused, and wants me to play with him more often... yeah. Get your head out of the gutter!' you scolded yourself.

He turned to you, looking a little flustered and upset. "I don't care, you're mine, (Y/n). I don't want anyone else to have you. I want to make you more happy than anyone else possibly could!"

With that, Juuzou grabbed you and flushed you possessively against his chest, wrapping both arms around you.

Your face was beet red, and you were shocked by Juuzou's sudden confession and touchiness. He never touched you much, and the hug alone was probably one of the most stimulating things you had ever felt.

'There's no way... he's confused, definitely.'

"J-Juuzou... you don't know what you're saying..." you sighed and nuzzled your head affectionately in the crook of his neck, telling yourself it was a motherly gesture.

"Yes I do!" he protested. He gripped your shoulders, a little tighter than comfortable, and pulled you back enough to where he could meet your gaze. You looked at him, eyes widened as you noticed the determined expression, accompanied by a frustrated frown plastered on his pale features.

"I think you misunderstand me, (Y/n)."

You knit your brows together, feeling a little anxious, and disappointed at his accusation. "I think I understand you better than anyone!" you defended.

"Really, now?" Juuzou questioned in an almost husky tone. He leaned over and pressed his lips lightly against the shell of your (s/c) ear. "If you're so smart, tell me what I'm thinking right now."

Shivers bolted down your spine at the gesture. You found yourself involuntarily whimpering, which you quickly tried to cover up by gnawing at your bottom lip.

"Hmmm?" He persisted after several seconds of elongated silence, his lips still planted against your ear.

"I-I..." you began, as you wriggled helplessly in his grip, silently noting how strong he really was despite his small frame. "Y-you're... th-thinking about how much y-you want t-to d-delete m-my d-... dating s-sim...?"

Juuzou giggled. "Well that's one thing..." He trailed off as he lowered his head and pressed his lips firmly against your neck and mumbled breathily against your skin. "I'm also thinking of a lot of perverse things I'd enjoy doing to you (Y/n)-Chan... But I bet you didn't guess that one..." He trailed off again as he lapped his tongue against the crook of your neck and sunk his teeth in. The white-haired boy sucked on the tender flesh and didn't pull away until the sensitive area was a deep purple. You whimpered and gasped as his teeth unlatched from your skin.

"You are mine," he growled in your ear possessively as he held you closer. "Now no one knows not to touch you. And if they do, I'll cut them up into itty, bitty, pieces~" Juuzou said in a far too cheerful voice that carried a lot of tangible malevolence.

You were shocked at the sudden turn of events, but allowed Juuzou to hold you as he pleased. You brought your hand up to the now swollen flesh on your neck in disbelief.

"J-Juuzou... I-I... when did you... I thought... you..."

"Jeeez, you sure are stuttering a lot, (Y/n). Speak more clearly if you don't want me to drone out what you say," he cut you off, teasing in a playful tone. He sat up, and pushed your body flat against the bed before hovering over you. He rested a leg in between yours, and supported himself with his hands that were now on either side of your head.

"In fact, you've been talking entirely too much for my liking!" The white-haired male lowered himself flush against your body and supported himself with his elbows as he looked through your phone that he still held tightly in his left hand. He went through and deleted all of the dating sims apps that you had installed before tossing the cell aside and once again propping himself up as he had before, with his knee tucked between your legs.

You whimpered in protest and tried to reach for your mobile device, only to be stopped by Juuzou taking both your wrists and pinning them firmly above your head.

"Ah, ah, ah~" he cooed playfully, leaning down closer to your face, his lips inches from yours.

"Don't worry, I'll satisfy you in ways that ugly mug couldn't dream of~"


End file.
